Lista de Natal
by Itwasallalie
Summary: Fic fora de época em 5, 4, 3... Natal! Quinn Fabray odeia o Natal, mas talvez uma lista especial e Rachel Berry sejam o suficiente para mudar a opinião da loira. Faberry One-shot.


**A/N: Eu tinha escrito esse one-shot durante o Natal, mas minha internet ficou de sacanagem comigo, eu não consegui postar e acabei esquecendo. Pero ontem eu estava futucando onde não devia e encontrei isso! Resolvi colocar aqui de qualquer jeito.**

**Afinal, quem não gosta de ler sobre o Natal no final de Março? Pff, todo mundo.**

**Nada aqui é meu, só os erros gramaticais. *chora* **

* * *

><p><strong>Lista de Natal<strong>

**24 de dezembro, 2010 – 09h40min.**

Quinn simplesmente _odiava _o Natal.

No momento, ela se encontrava deitada em sua cama, enterrada em uma camada grossa de cobertores, vestida em seu pijama do Bob Esponja. E era daquele jeito que ela pretendia passar o resto do dia e o dia seguinte. Na cama, debaixo das cobertas. Só ela e o Bob Esponja. Perfeito.

O som de risada e gritos de criança invadia seu quarto. Em qualquer outra época do ano, ela ficaria encantada em ouvi-lo, mas não no Natal. Qualquer dia, menos esse.

Ela estava quase conseguindo ignorar a barulheira que vinha do lado de fora tempo o suficiente para voltar a dormir quando a campainha tocou. Determinada a não deixar sua cama quentinha, ela apenas rolou para o outro lado — trazendo toneladas de cobertores junto consigo — e ignorou. Menos de um minuto depois, a campainha voltou a tocar. E continuou tocando com intervalos de tempo cada vez menores, até que a pessoa resolveu ficar segurando a campainha, fazendo-a soar incessantemente.

Grunhindo, a loira se arrastou para fora da cama. Apenas com um olho aberto, ela tentou descer a escada e quase caiu três vezes porque um dos cobertores tinha ficado agarrado entre suas pernas e se recusava a se soltar. Tanto faz, pelo menos ela não estava sentindo frio na perna.

Quando ela alcançou a porta da frente, sua mente já tinha encontrado mais de trinta xingamentos diferentes para quem quer que fosse a maldita pessoa que ainda estava apertando a campainha da casa.

Em um movimento bruto e um pouco dramático, ela abriu a porta.

"Eu juro que eu vou te matar se você não largar essa maldita campainha!" ela gritou.

O barulho parou imediatamente. Do outro lado da porta, ela encontrou uma Rachel Berry corada, seu dedo a centímetros do botão dourado da campainha. Quinn continuou atirando adagas na direção do dedo até que a outra garota o recolheu e enfiou suas mãos dentro do bolso do grande casaco vermelho que ela estava usando.

"Quinn!" ela cumprimentou. "Eu sabia que você estava em casa!"

"Pergunta rápida," a loira disse. "Se eu não estivesse em casa, você ficaria aqui apertando essa campainha pelo resto do dia, não é?"

Rachel rolou os olhos. "Claro que não, não seja ridícula," respondeu. Quando Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, a morena desviou o olhar para o chão e corou mais um pouco.

"Rachel."

"Talvez..."

"Rachel."

"Sim, eu ficaria." Rachel suspirou e cruzou os braços. "Mas provavelmente não o dia todo. Eu só fiquei cinco minutos aqui e aquela velhinha da casa ao lado já ameaçou chamar a polícia duas vezes!"

Sem conseguir mais se segurar, a loira deixou um sorriso aparecer. Rachel estava adorável, vestida em seu casaco vermelho grande demais, um cachecol verde e vermelho, jeans, botas e uma touca vermelha que tinha um pompom verde na ponta. Havia um pouco de neve no topo da touca e nos ombros dela e sua pele bronzeada não conseguia esconder o leve tom de vermelho de suas bochechas.

"Bem, mas eu sabia que você estava em casa," a morena continuou.

"Como?"

"Santana. Ela disse que sua mãe tinha viajado para passar o Natal com a sua irmã, o que eu considero uma tremenda falta de consideração, já que ninguém deveria passar o Natal sozinho," ela disse sem parar para respirar uma só vez. Quinn estava impressionada.

"Está tudo bem, Rachel. Eu prefiro assim," Quinn disse e cruzou os braços. Estava nevando do lado de fora e ela já estava começando a sentir saudade da sua cama e da pilha de cobertores que ela tinha contrabandeado do armário do corredor que se encontrava nela.

Rachel fez sua melhor cara de ultraje e bateu o pé no chão. "Não, não está nada bem!"

Quinn mordeu o lábio para não rir. "Rach..."

"Ninguém deve passar o Natal sozinho, Quinn," a morena insistiu. "Ainda mais em uma casa enorme como essa. É Natal, Quinn! _Natal. _E é por isso que eu estou aqui."

"O que você—"

De dentro de um dos bolsos do casaco, a morena tirou um rolo de papel enrolado. Com a boca ligeiramente aberta, a loira observou a outra garota, em um movimento dramático, desenrolar o papel. Um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto da diva enquanto ela balançava o pedaço de papel na cara da loira.

"Eu fiz uma lista!" Ela deu um gritinho animado e começou a pular no mesmo lugar, agora balançando a lista para todos os lados.

"Uma lista?" Quinn perguntou.

"Sim, sim. Quero dizer, eu sempre faço listas. Organização é uma qualidade muito atraente, Quinn. Eu tenho listas para o que eu tenho que fazer no dia, para as músicas que eu tenho que ensaiar, para as coisas que eu tenho que comprar no supermercado, para as coisas que eu tenho que esconder todas as vezes que Santana vai lá em casa, para os livros que eu tenho que ler até o final do ano que vem, para os—"

"Rach!" Quinn interrompeu. "Ok, eu já entendi. Você faz listas para tudo."

"Sim, mas essa é uma das mais importantes que eu já fiz." Ela deu mais uma balançadinha no papel só para dar um toque mais dramático. "E eu exijo que você me ajude a cumprir todas as tarefas que tem nela, Quinn. Afinal, seu nome aparece na maioria delas, então não faz muito sentido fazê-las sem você."

Quinn lançou uma olhada para a lista suspeita. Deus, olha o tamanho daquela lista! Rachel deve ter passado um dia inteiro para fazer aquilo. A vontade de recusar o pedido da morena era grande, mas ela estava tão adorável, saltitando um pouco porque ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar parada, o pompom da touca balançando de um lado para o outro incessantemente...

"Droga," ela murmurou para si mesma e deixou seus ombros caírem, derrotada.

"Yay!" Rachel exclamou e começou a bater palmas. Quando viu que sua tão preciosa lista estava sendo amassada, ela parou com as palmas e se resignou a apenas saltitar de alegria. Maldita fofura.

A loira abriu um pouco mais a porta e esperou a diva entrar quando percebeu que a Sra. Brown, ainda com o telefone na mão, estava espiando as duas pela janela da casa ao lado. Rachel saltitou para dentro da casa e Quinn fechou a porta depois de lançar um olhar desconfiado na direção da velhinha.

"Ok, vamos começar com café da manhã!" Rachel exclamou enquanto tirava o cachecol e o casaco vermelho, revelando um suéter verde com uma rena na frente por baixo.

Quinn riu de leve e balançou a cabeça. Por dentro, ela estava feliz por alguém ter aparecido e arrancado-a da cama. Ela estava mais feliz ainda por esse alguém ter sido Rachel. As duas tinham começado essa amizade não havia muito tempo, mas já era algo que a loira temia perder. Ela ainda odiava o Natal, mas o fato de não estar sozinha durante aqueles longos dias fazia com que o feriado ficasse menos pior.

"Quinn," Rachel chamou.

"Sim, Rachel?"

"Adorei seu pijama do Bob Esponja."

"Fica quieta," Quinn resmungou e empurrou a diva de leve, corando. Rachel apenas riu.

**10h34min.**

_3. Brincar com as crianças na neve._

"Rachel, isso é estúpido!"

"Quinn, você prometeu que nós iríamos cumprir _todas_ as tarefas que estavam na lista!" Rachel respondeu enquanto tentava arrastar a loira para fora de casa. "E isso não é estúpido."

Rachel deu uma puxada mais forte na manga do suéter da outra garota, fazendo com que Quinn soltasse o corrimão da escada no qual ela tinha estado se segurando, mas, depois de apenas dois passos, a loira conseguiu se agarrar ao braço de um sofá.

"Eu não quero ir rolar na neve com um bando de crianças, Rachel!"

"Mas, mas... Quinn!"

"Rachel!"

"Urgh, você é frustrante," Rachel resmungou e soltou a manga do suéter dela. Aproveitando a liberdade temporária, Quinn se jogou por cima do braço do sofá no qual ela estava se segurando e mergulhou de cabeça nas almofadas. "Ótimo! Fica aí, então."

Quinn manteve a cabeça no meio das almofadas e apenas ouviu enquanto os passos da diva iam se afastando. Apenas quando o barulho da porta da frente batendo soou pela casa, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor.

"Rach?" chamou. Quando ninguém respondeu, ela levantou do sofá, tropeçou em uma almofada que tinha caído no chão e, depois de também se levantar do chão, dirigiu-se ao corredor que levava à porta. "Rachel?"

Vendo a porta fechada e nenhum sinal do casaco ridiculamente vermelho pendurado no gancho, ela sentiu seu coração ficar um pouco apertado. Rachel tinha ido embora? Merda, ela tinha irritado tanto a diva a ponto de ela ter desistido de passar o Natal com ela? Por que ela não podia ter simplesmente ficado de boca fechada e ter ido brincar com as crianças na neve como a diva tinha pedido com tanto carinho? Por que ela tinha que estar sempre estragando tudo e—.

A porta abriu de repente e a cabeça da diva, com touca de pompom e tudo, apareceu. "Você já está vindo ou eu vou ter que chamar as crianças para arrastar a sua bunda até a neve?"

Alívio invadiu todas as células do corpo da loira no momento em que ela viu o sorriso pequeno que estava no rosto da morena. Sem nem pensar, Quinn arrancou o próprio casaco do gancho e correu para a porta, agarrando a mão da diva no processo e arrastando-a até a rua, onde um pequeno grupo de crianças estava correndo na neve.

"Hey, a gente pode brincar também?" ela perguntou para uma menininha loira que estava correndo pela calçada em frente à residência dos Fabray.

A menininha loira olhou para as duas e franziu. "Vocês querem brincar?"

Quando as duas garotas concordaram com a cabeça, a menininha encolheu os ombros e acenou para o resto das crianças.

"Elas querem brincar," informou quando o grupo de crianças estava próximo. Um garoto com cabelo preto sorriu maliciosamente para as duas e acenou com a cabeça. "Sem problema. O objetivo do jogo é pegar a bandeira no território do adversário e trazer para o seu território," ele explicou, apontando para as duas bandeiras que estavam enterradas na neve não muito longe.

"Parece simples," Rachel comentou e sorriu.

"Yeah. Vocês duas são o time azul. Nós quatro somos o time vermelho," o garoto continuou. "Melhor de três?"

"Claro," Quinn respondeu e agarrou a mão da diva mais uma vez, levando-a até o lugar onde a bandeira azul estava fincada na neve. "Não pode ser tão difícil, Rach. Eles são um bando de crianças. Não tem como a gente perder esse jogo."

**10h47min.**

As duas estavam ofegando atrás de um dos carros, cobertas de suor e de neve derretida.

"Eu não acredito que a gente está perdendo!"

"Malditos pestinhas," Quinn resmungou. As duas se encolheram mais contra o carro quando mais uma bola de neve passou voando por cima deste. "Eles estão por toda parte!"

Rachel preparou mais uma bola de neve e jogou-a por cima do carro, acertando uma das crianças na cabeça. "Quinn, faça alguma coisa!"

"O que você espera que eu faça, Berry?"

"Eu sei lá," Rachel respondeu enquanto preparava mais uma bola de neve. "Você é a Cheerio de nós duas, então saia correndo e pule por cima de um carro ou alguma coisa parecida. Ou você poderia sair dando mortais por aí para distraí-los enquanto eu acerto bolas de neve na cara deles. Qualquer coisa, Quinn!"

Quinn bufou. "Rachel, seja realista."

"Pelo menos eu estou tentando pensar em alguma coisa para—." Rachel parou de falar e olhou ao redor. "Quinn?"

"O quê?"

"Onde está a bandeira?" Rachel perguntou.

"Qual bandeira?"

"Certamente não a deles, já que a gente nem mesmo viu aquela bandeira vermelha durante todo o jogo!"

Quinn olhou para o lugar onde a bandeira azul tinha estado fincada na neve anteriormente, encontrando apenas um buraco e pegadas ao redor.

"Malditos pestinhas!"

Naquele momento, surgiram crianças de todos os lados do carro e começou a chover bolas de neve em cima delas. Rachel e Quinn começaram a gritar enquanto as crianças riam e continuavam jogando neve nas duas, felizes da vida.

Quinn, sentindo uma estranha necessidade de proteger a pequena diva, jogou-se em cima dela, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Quando as crianças finalmente se deram por satisfeitas, o casaco que antes era azul da líder de torcida estava coberto por uma grossa camada branca de neve.

"Feliz Natal, perdedoras," o garotinho com cabelo preto gritou e balançou a bandeira azul, triunfante. As crianças começaram a rir de novo e andaram para longe, deixando as duas deitadas no chão, cobertas de neve.

"Rach?" Quinn chamou, levantando-se apenas o suficiente para poder olhar para a garota que estava deitada abaixo dela. "Você está bem?"

"Deus, isso é pior que uma slushie," Rachel resmungou, limpando o excesso de gelo que estava no seu rosto antes de abrir os olhos. Quando ela olhou para o rosto da loira, um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto. "Oh, Quinnie! Você deve estar congelando."

Quinn rolou os olhos para o apelido, mas parou quando uma mão pequena, nem um pouco masculina, começou a limpar o gelo que tinha começado a escorrer pelo cabelo dela. Rachel ainda tinha aquele sorriso gentil nos lábios cheios e aquilo fez com que o pulso da loira acelerasse um pouco.

"Nós perdemos para um bando de criança, Q," Rachel sussurrou e balançou a cabeça, agora limpando o gelo que estava no ombro dela. "E é tudo culpa sua, sabia? Se você tivesse saído dando mortais como eu tinha sugerido, nós teríamos ganhado."

"Oh, claro que sim, Rach," Quinn disse sarcasticamente e rolou os olhos mais uma vez, mas o sorriso que ela tinha se recusava a sumir. "Mas eu duvido que isso teria funcionado, também. Eu estou começando a acreditar que aquelas crianças estão sendo secretamente treinadas por Sue Sylvester. Ninguém pode ser tão maligno como eles e não ter nenhum tipo de ligação com aquela mulher."

Rachel riu e bateu de leve no ombro da outra garota, fazendo com que ela risse, também.

"Malditos pestinhas?" Rachel murmurou.

"Malditos pestinhas," Quinn concordou, sorrindo.

**11h40min.**

_7. Assistir especiais de Natal na TV._

Depois de ter levado uma surra de crianças por quase meia hora, Quinn ficou mais do que feliz quando ela descobriu qual era a próxima tarefa que Rachel tinha escolhido para as duas fazerem.

Ela deixou um gemido escapar quando seu corpo caiu no sofá, as almofadas engolindo-a imediatamente. Rachel riu um pouco quando ela entrou na sala de estar e encontrou a loira de cara para baixo no sofá.

"Quinn, senta direito," ela pediu, cutucando a perna da loira com o joelho porque suas mãos estavam ocupadas com as canecas de chocolate quente que ela tinha preparado. Quinn resmungou um pouco contra uma das almofadas e moveu as pernas apenas o suficiente para que a morena pudesse sentar.

Rachel descansou as canecas na mesa de centro e pescou o controle remoto que estava preso entre a coxa da loira e o sofá, ligando a TV e começando a procurar um canal onde estivesse passando algum filme relacionado ao Natal. Ela se lembrava de ter visto em algum lugar que a HBO estaria passado um especial pelo dia todo, e quando Grinch apareceu na tela, ela sorriu.

A morena sentiu mais do que ouviu Quinn bufar. "Grinch, Rach? Sério?"

"Sim, Quinn, Grinch," a diva respondeu. Um sorriso pequeno apareceu em seu rosto quando a loira se revirou no sofá até que sua cabeça estivesse descansando no colo dela, milhares de almofadas sendo jogadas para fora do sofá no processo. Rachel franziu quando ela viu que uma quantidade de almofadas enorme ainda se encontrava no sofá. Como um sofá apenas poderia suportar tantas almofadas assim?

"Eu acho Grinch um filme estúpido," Quinn comentou enquanto passava um braço por baixo da coxa da morena, abraçando-a como ela sempre fazia com seu travesseiro. A calça de moletom que a diva tinha pegado emprestado porque seu jeans tinha ficado encharcado pela neve era macio e confortável. Ela tinha ficado tão grande na morena que elas tiveram que enrolar as pernas da calça duas vezes para que ela pudesse andar sem tropeçar.

"Não é um filme estúpido, Quinn," Rachel rebateu. Ela tinha começado a passar os dedos pelas longas mechas loiras que tinham se espalhado pelo seu colo sem perceber. "Você e o Grinch tem várias coisas em comum, na verdade. Nenhum de vocês gosta do Natal."

"Yeah, mas isso não significa que eu queira arruinar o Natal das outras pessoas."

As duas ficaram quietas por um tempo, Rachel apenas observando sua mão acariciando o cabelo da loira e Quinn assistindo o filme.

"Por que você não gosta do Natal?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn suspirou. "O Natal deveria ser a época do ano onde toda a família se reúne para celebrar o nascimento de Jesus. Deveria ser calmo e feliz, mas isso nunca aconteceu aqui em casa. Meu pai estava sempre preocupado demais em manter aparências e minha mãe estava sempre tentando descobrir a última fofoca. Quem engordou? Quem perdeu o emprego? Quem ficou grávida?"

Rachel sentiu a mão que a loira tinha descansado contra sua perna apertá-la de leve.

"Eu tinha que vestir o meu melhor vestido e sentar na mesa de jantar com uma postura perfeita. Meu pai ficava me vigiando o jantar inteiro, só esperando eu fazer alguma coisa errada. O Natal era a única data em que a família toda se reunia e meu pai ficava me mostrando como se eu fosse algum tipo de troféu. Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso.

"Quando eu fiquei grávida, eles me expulsaram de casa e eu passei o Natal na casa dos Puckerman. Eles são judeus, então não houve nenhuma celebração ou ceia. Eu me senti aliviada quando eu me dei conta de que eu não seria usada como um maldito troféu durante a noite toda. Eu... Puck desceu ao porão onde eu dormia e cantou algumas músicas de Natal para ela e... Beth não parava de se mexer.

"E agora, minha mãe viajou para passar o Natal com minha irmã porque Frannie ainda acha que eu estraguei a minha vida quando eu engravidei e não consegue olhar para a minha cara e a minha mãe, quando ela teve que escolher, foi passar o feriado com ela porque ela queria ver os netos que ela _pode visitar _porque Frannie está casada com um homem de negócios bem sucedido e teve filhos com ele e é a filha perfeita que eu não pude ser e—."

"Quinn," Rachel interrompeu e puxou o cabelo dela de leve, apenas o suficiente para fazer com que a outra garota parasse de falar. "O que você acha de a gente mudar de assunto, hã?"

Quinn não disse nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Rachel suspirou e pegou o controle da TV que ela tinha colocado no braço do sofá e começou a mudar de canal. Que se dane se elas não vissem um filme de Natal. Aquela tarefa podia se tornar uma exceção.

Quando ela parou em um dos canais, um sorriso bobo apareceu em seu rosto.

"Bob Esponja, Quinnie!"

Ela sentiu o corpo da loira sacudir quando essa começou a rir. "Você é uma idiota, sabia?"

"Aham," Rachel concordou e se esticou para alcançar uma das canecas de chocolate quente.

**13h27min.**

_12. Enfeitar árvore de Natal._

"Quinn, eu não acredito que você não tenha uma árvore de Natal," Rachel resmungou. "Tem que ter uma em algum lugar por aqui. Continue procurando."

Quinn rolou os olhos e sentou em uma das milhares de caixas que estavam empilhadas no porão da casa. Elas tinham estado enfiadas ali por mais de vinte minutos porque Rachel se recusava a acreditar que Quinn não tinha uma árvore de Natal em casa.

"Rachel, eu já te disse que minha mãe se livrou da metade das coisas que tinham aqui em casa quando meu pai se mudou. A árvore deve ter sido uma delas."

O porão não tinha luz, então as únicas fontes de luz que havia naquele momento eram as duas lanternas que elas estavam carregando. Quinn podia ver a luz da lanterna da diva balançando para todos os lados do outro lado do porão.

"Quem jogaria uma árvore de Natal fora, Q?"

"Minha mãe, aparentemente."

O som de caixas sendo arrastadas interrompeu a conversa. Quinn começou a abrir algumas caixas próximas aleatoriamente, só para não dar nenhum motivo para a diva reclamar. Primeira caixa: roupas antigas. Segunda caixa: louças. Terceira caixa: brinquedos da Frannie. A loira rolou os olhos. Claro que sua mãe iria guardar cada brinquedo que a filha perfeita da família já tinha tido na vida. Ela puxou a caixa para longe com um chute talvez um pouco mais forte do que o necessário, mas quem ligava? Não ela, certamente.

"Quinn, pare de ficar chutando as caixas," Rachel reclamou, fazendo a loira bufar. "Eu estou sentindo que eu estou perto. Achei uma guirlanda na última caixa que eu abri, então isso tem que ser um bom sinal, mas eu não estou tão certa porque tinha uma cabeça de alce na mesma caixa. Quem guarda guirlandas e cabeças de alce nas mesmas caixas? Sua mãe tem o pior senso de organização que eu já vi na minha— Oh, fotos!"

A luz da lanterna da diva sumiu por alguns instantes quando essa se agachou atrás de uma pilha de caixas alta. Quinn franziu quando a outra garota começou a rir.

"Rach?"

"Quinnie!" ela gritou e continuou rindo. "Você era muito fotogênica quando menor, sabia? Olha só essa— Oooh, peladinha!"

"Rachel!"

Quinn tentou chegar o mais rápido possível ao outro lado do porão, mas havia muitas caixas no caminho e ela caiu pelo menos três vezes antes de conseguir chegar à pilha onde a outra garota estava. Rachel tinha um álbum antigo em uma mão, a lanterna na outra e um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

"Chega de ver fotos embaraçosas!" Quinn exclamou e arrancou o álbum da mão dela. Rachel estava muito ocupada rindo da última foto que ela tinha visto para ligar. "E chega de procurar por árvores de Natal. Eu tenho certeza de que minha mãe se livrou daquela árvore e nós estamos perdendo tempo aqui em baixo. E— Rachel, para de rir!"

A diva apenas balançou a cabeça e tentou conter sua risada ao morder o lábio, mas aquilo não adiantou em nada.

"Vamos," a loira disse e agarrou a outra garota pela mão, levantando-a da caixa na qual ela tinha estado sentada.

As duas navegaram pelo porão com alguma dificuldade e, quando elas finalmente conseguiram alcançar as escadas, Rachel já tinha quase conseguido se conter. Quase.

"Quinn," chamou entre risadinhas.

"O que, Rach?"

"Posso ficar com aquela foto?" perguntou e começou a rir de novo.

"O que— NÃO!"

**13h51min.**

Elas estavam navegando por entre centenas de árvores de Natal. Quinn estava olhando ao redor, procurando por uma que fosse pequena e simples, já que Rachel parecia estar muito ocupada apontando para as árvores que nem mesmo cabiam dentro da casa.

"Quinn, olha aquela!"

"Rachel, aquela árvore é do tamanho da minha casa," Quinn disse e puxou a mão da garota para mantê-la andando. Desde que as duas tinham entrado na loja, a loira teve que segurar a diva pela mão para não deixar que a garota se perdesse dentro da pequena floresta de árvores de Natal que a loja tinha. Deus sabe quando eles iriam encontrá-la novamente. Do tamanho que a diva era, provavelmente só depois do ano novo.

"E aquela?"

"Aquela é ainda maior que a outra, Rach."

Quando Quinn encontrou uma árvore que era pequena o suficiente para caber dentro da sala e grande o suficiente para satisfazer os desejos da diva, elas decidiram partir para a seção de enfeites da loja, já que a loira não estava com o mínimo de vontade de voltar para o porão. Quanto maior distância ela conseguisse colocar entre a diva e as caixas com objetos comprometedores que estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos daquele porão, melhor.

"Bolas coloridas ou de uma cor só?" Quinn perguntou. Elas já tinham enchido metade de um carrinho com o resto dos enfeites, e todos eles eram coloridos. Quando Rachel não respondeu, a loira apenas encolheu os ombros e jogou a caixa com bolas coloridas dentro do carrinho. Aquilo deveria estar de bom tamanho. "Rach, acho que nós já temos quase tudo aqui." Ela foi mais uma vez recebida com silêncio. "Rachel?"

Voltando algumas prateleiras, ela encontrou a diva parada na frente da seção de estrelas. Para ser mais exato, parada na frente da prateleira onde estava a estrela mais dourada e brilhante que Quinn já tinha visto na vida. O negócio era capaz de cegar alguém de tão brilhante que ele era.

Rachel ainda não tinha falado, mas Quinn sabia o que estava por vir e, sem fazer questão de esconder o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto, andou por trás da garota menor e esticou o braço para alcançar o enfeite que estava na prateleira mais alta. Quando sua estrela brilhante foi retirada da prateleira, Rachel pareceu acordar do transe no qual ela tinha estado pelos últimos minutos e olhou para a outra garota, um franzido aparecendo entre seus olhos cor de chocolate.

"Quinn?"

Quinn fingiu não prestar atenção na diva enquanto examinava a estrela que ela tinha em mãos. O enfeite era realmente brilhante. Ainda sorrindo, ela olhou para a morena.

"Essa?" perguntou em um tom suave e ofereceu a estrela para a outra garota.

"Sim, por favor," Rachel respondeu e aceitou o enfeite.

As duas andaram até o caixa, onde já havia um homem vestido em um uniforme verde embrulhando a árvore de Natal que Quinn tinha escolhido. Rachel tinha se recusado a deixar a estrela no carrinho, preferindo levá-la na mão.

Para a loira, a estrela brilhava tanto quando a garota que a estava carregando.

**14h40min.**

_9. Comprar presentes._

"Você tem uma hora para rodar o shopping e comprar o presente, Quinn."

"Certo," a loira disse.

"E então nós nos encontramos na praça de alimentação."

"Certo."

"Qualquer problema, eu estou com meu celular."

"Certo."

"Se você encontrar a Santana no meio do caminho, diga que você não faz a mínima idéia de onde eu esteja. Eu posso ou não ter dado um pato de Natal para Britt e agora ela cortou o tempo que as duas tinham sozinhas porque a Britt está com medo de deixar o pato sozinho com Lord T e Santana não está nada feliz. E quando eu digo tempo, eu quero dizer sexo."

"Certo."

"Ok, acho que isso é tudo. Vejo você em uma hora."

"Certo."

**16h27min.**

_5. Cantar músicas natalinas para mendigos._

"Rachel, eu tenho quase certeza de que nem _existem _mendigos em Lima."

"Quinn, não seja ridícula. É claro que existem mendigos em Lima. Nós só temos que procurar," Rachel protestou no banco do carona.

Quinn rolou os olhos e parou o carro quando o semáforo ficou vermelho. "Isso é ridículo, Rach. Por que a gente tem que cantar para mendigos? Existem centenas de velhinhos por aí que ficariam mais do que encantados em ouvi-la cantando."

"Porque esse é o espírito do Natal, Quinn! Levar alegria para todas as pessoas. Mendigos são pessoas, também, e eles merecem que alguém cante para eles tanto quanto as centenas de velhinhos. Por favor, Quinn. _Por favor_."

Quando a diva começou a fazer biquinho, Quinn suspirou e virou na esquina mais próxima, indo em direção à parte mais pobre da cidade.

Maldita fofura.

**17h05min.**

Rachel tinha estado quieta por mais de cinco minutos e aquilo estava começando a perturbar a loira no banco do motorista.

"Vamos lá, Rach, não fique assim," Quinn disse e cobriu a mão da diva que estava descansando no banco perto da marcha com uma das suas.

"Eu o fiz chorar, Quinn," Rachel finalmente falou. "Eu fiz um velhinho mendigo chorar na noite de Natal. Eu vou para o inferno."

"Rach, você é judia. Você não acredita em inferno."

A diva bufou de uma maneira não tão elegante e tentou cruzar os braços, mas Quinn não deixou que ela tirasse a mão da dela. A pose não ficou tão intimidante com um braço só. "Você está ajudando bastante, Quinn. Muito obrigado."

"Eu tenho certeza de que eram lágrimas de alegria," Quinn murmurou e tentou sorrir para a outra garota, mas esta não estava olhando em sua direção. "E se isso servir de consolo, aquela mulher que estava jogada em cima da lixeira não parou de sorrir durante toda a música."

Uma risada suave escapou à diva e, depois de alguns longos segundos em silêncio, Quinn sentiu a mão da outra garota se mover e seus dedos se entrelaçarem. O pequeno gesto fez com que seu coração pulasse uma batida e um sorriso bobo apareceu em seu rosto. Sorriso o qual apenas ficou apenas maior quando a diva trouxe suas mãos entrelaçadas para seu colo e cobriu-as com sua outra.

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que ela estava drogada, Q," Rachel murmurou e passou a acariciar as costas da mão dela de leve.

"Yeah, eu também comecei a suspeitar disso quando ela começou a lamber a lixeira."

**17h45min.**

"Quinn, os biscoitos estão queimando."

"É claro que eles não estão queimando, Rach. Eu já fiz esses biscoitos centenas de vezes antes e eu sei quando—."

"Quinn, está saindo fumaça preta do fogão."

"Oh, meu Deus, os biscoitos estão queimando!"

**18h14min.**

_11. Distribuir biscoitos para os vizinhos._

As duas estavam andando pela calçada da rua de braços dados. Quinn balançava a cabeça de leve e Rachel tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Seu pompom verde balançava de um lado para o outro, contente.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você deu aqueles biscoitos queimados para a Sra. Brown," a loira disse.

Rachel apenas encolheu os ombros e continuou sorrindo.

"Você realmente vai para o inferno," ela continuou.

"Eu sou judia, Q." A diva bateu com seu ombro de leve contra o da outra garota, fazendo com que Quinn risse. "Eu não acredito em inferno, lembra?"

**19h28min.**

A árvore de Natal já estava quase toda pronta. Elas tinham arrumado o lugar perfeito para colocá-la, no canto perto da lareira. A maioria dos enfeites já tinham sido arrumados pelos galhos e uma pequena pilha de presentes tinha sido depositada embaixo da árvore.

A única parte que estava faltando era a estrela brilhante que estava no momento entre os dedos delicados de Rachel. A morena estava sentada ao pé da árvore e apenas olhava o enfeite, observando como a luz refletia e fazia o enfeite ainda mais brilhante do que ele já era.

"Hey, Rach," a loira chamou. Ela tinha ido à cozinha para buscar um dos bancos que circulavam o balcão porque a cadeira que elas tinham estado usando não era grande o suficiente para que a pequena morena pudesse alcançar o topo da árvore. Quinn provavelmente poderia sem nenhum problema, mas ela queria que fosse a diva quem colocasse a estrela dourada na árvore. "Pronta?"

Rachel concordou com a cabeça e levantou, dando espaço para Quinn posicionar o banco de madeira próximo à árvore. Ela precisou da outra cadeira e da ajuda da loira para conseguir subir no banco e, depois de quase cair duas vezes, Quinn subiu na cadeira e passou seus braços ao redor da pequena cintura da outra garota, mantendo-a firme sobre o banco.

Depois de algumas tentativas, Rachel finalmente conseguiu encaixar a estrela no topo da árvore. O enfeite pareceu brilhar ainda mais agora que ele estava no alto e aquilo trouxe um sorriso à loira que estava ajudando a outra garota a descer do banco.

Já no chão, a diva parou para observar a estrela. Sem dar muita atenção ao que estava fazendo, ela deixou sua cabeça cair contra o ombro da loira e abraçou-a com um braço só, trazendo-a mais para perto. Quinn, por outro lado, estava prestando atenção a todos os movimentos da outra garota.

"Ela realmente brilha, uh?" Rachel comentou.

"Não mais do que você, Rach." Quinn corou quando as palavras que tinham estado passando pela sua cabeça, na verdade, saíram pela sua boca. Aquela era provavelmente a coisa mais idiota que ela podia ter dito naquele momento.

Rachel riu um pouco e se virou para a outra garota, encontrando-a corando. Era uma das coisas mais bonitas que ela já tinha visto na vida: Quinn Fabray corando.

"Obrigado, Grinch," ela sussurrou e ficou na ponta do pé para poder beijar a outra garota na bochecha, só para vê-la ficar ainda mais vermelha.

**20h45min.**

"Aqui na lista diz que nós deveríamos ter cozinhado uma ceia de Natal, Rach," Quinn disse.

_9. Cozinhar ceia de Natal._

"Eu sei," Rachel respondeu.

As duas estavam deitadas no sofá mais uma vez, assistindo um filme qualquer, mas dessa vez era Rachel quem estava deitada com a cabeça no colo da outra garota, enquanto Quinn acariciava o cabelo dela.

"Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que nós teríamos cozinhado, já que metade das coisas que normalmente teria na minha ceia de Natal, você não pode comer."

Quando o filme foi para o comercial, a morena rolou um pouco para que ela pudesse olhar para Quinn.

"Eu ia sugerir que a gente cozinhasse alguma coisa para você e eu comeria apenas uma salada. É o que eu normalmente faço com meus pais. Papa e eu sempre fazemos um pote de salada enorme para nós dois e papai sempre come o peru inteiro sozinho porque essa é a única vez do ano que nós o deixamos. Até hoje eu não sei como ele consegue estufar aquela pobre ave inteira no estômago, mas Deus sabe que ele consegue."

"Cozinhar algo só para eu comer seria um desperdício, Rach," Quinn comentou. "Nós provavelmente estaríamos discutindo isso até agora."

Rachel sorriu e pescou a mão da loira que não estava em seu cabelo, começando a brincar com os dedos dela. A ação fez com que um calor gostoso se espalhasse pelo corpo da líder de torcida.

"Yeah, mas eu teria ganhado no final."

Quinn riu e puxou de leve o cabelo da outra garota, fazendo com que Rachel começasse a rir, também.

"É verdade," Rachel insistiu.

"Eu sei que é," Quinn disse e continuou a acariciar o cabelo dela, maravilhada com como as longas mechas castanhas eram ainda mais suaves ao toque do que elas pareciam ser. "É por isso que eu estou feliz que nós nem começamos a discutir. Se nós vamos comer alguma coisa essa noite, eu quero que seja algo que nós duas possamos comer juntas."

As duas ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos.

"Comida chinesa?" Rachel sugeriu.

"Yeah. Eu vou pegar o telefone."

**22h43min.**

Dois filmes e quatro caixinhas de comida chinesa mais tarde, as duas se encontravam jogadas pelo chão da sala. As almofadas que antes tinham estado no sofá agora estavam espalhadas por todos os lados, deixando o chão um perfeito lugar para deitar e não fazer mais nada.

"A gente quase terminou a lista," Rachel comentou. Faltavam apenas dois itens e tudo estaria completo. Bem, na verdade faltava apenas um item que estava escrito na lista, o segundo estava em sua cabeça, mas ela certamente não deixaria de cumpri-lo só por causa disso.

"O que falta?" Quinn perguntou.

"Presentes."

"Hmm, eles estão meio longe no momento."

Rachel riu e tacou uma das várias almofadas que estavam ao redor dela em direção a loira. Quando um suave puff chegou aos seus ouvidos, ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Mexa sua bunda, Q, e vamos completar essa lista."

Grunhindo, as duas foram se arrastando até o pé da árvore de Natal. A distância era menor do que três metros, mas ela podia jurar que tinha se arrastado por mais de cinco quilômetros. Talvez ela não devesse ter comido tanta comida chinesa.

"Ok, falta um pouco mais de uma hora para o Natal e eu provavelmente vou acabar dormindo aqui no chão em menos de meia hora, então vamos entregar logo esses presentes," Rachel disse enquanto tentava segurar um bocejo. Quinn apenas concordou com a cabeça.

As duas pegaram seus respectivos presentes e ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, incertas do que deveriam fazer.

"Você primeiro, Q." Rachel apontou para um dos embrulhos que estavam perto da loira.

Quinn pegou o embrulho retangular e começou a rasgar o papel. Quando ela conseguiu ver o que era o presente, uma risadinha sonolenta escapou por entre seus lábios. "Grinch, Rach? Sério?"

"Não exatamente," ela disse e pegou o DVD que estava na mão da outra. "Abra aquele agora."

A loira pegou um pequeno embrulho cilíndrico e abriu. "Uma caneta?"

Rachel agarrou a caneta também e destampou-a. Quinn observou com curiosidade enquanto a outra garota escrevia alguma coisa na capa do DVD. Quando ela se deu por satisfeita com sua obra de arte, devolveu ambos os presentes para a outra garota.

Onde antes tinha estado escrito 'Grinch' na capa, agora estava escrito 'Quinn!' da forma mais delicada possível. Quinn sorriu e levantou as sobrancelhas para a morena.

"Você é o meu Grinch, Q," Rachel explicou e encolheu os ombros. Um leve vermelho estava começando a subir pelo pescoço dela, então a diva acenou na direção do último embrulho. "Abra."

O último presente acabou sendo um pijama com o Patrick nele, para o divertimento da loira. Yeah, Bob Esponja, você acabou de ganhar um concorrente.

"Sua vez," Quinn disse depois de dobrar o pijama com cuidado e colocá-lo ao lado do DVD. "Comece por esse."

Rachel teve que morder o lábio para conter o sorriso que tomou conta do seu rosto quando ela desembrulhou o primeiro presente. Era uma touca preta com várias estrelas amarelas espalhadas por toda a parte com um pompom amarelo gigante no topo.

"Você é tão ridícula," a diva comentou enquanto colocava a touca na cabeça. Quinn riu quando o pompom amarelo começou a balançar de um lado para o outro.

Rachel pegou o último presente do chão e começou a desembrulhá-lo. Quando ela conseguiu ver o que era, uma risada adorável escapou seus lábios.

"Essa foi a menos constrangedora que eu encontrei naquele álbum," Quinn explicou, chegando mais perto para ver a foto emoldurada dela mesma quando bebê. Ela estava na praia, com apenas um biquíni vermelho e óculos escuros quase do tamanho do rosto. "Eu me recuso a te dar uma foto minha pelada, Rach."

Aquela mesma sensação que ela tinha sentido pelo dia inteiro quando Quinn estava perto dela começou a se espalhar, fazendo com que seu pulso acelerasse imediatamente. Não querendo dar tempo para as dúvidas aparecerem, ela deixou o porta-retrato no chão e se inclinou na direção da outra garota, pressionando seus lábios juntos. Último item da lista: concluído.

Quinn sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha e se espalhar pelo resto do corpo. Ela não tinha tido tempo para entender o que tinha acontecido, mas seus lábios pareciam ter vontade própria porque eles começaram a se mover junto com os da morena, arrancando um gemido suave da outra garota.

O beijo foi... perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito. Os lábios da morena eram suaves contra os dela e o ritmo lento deixou uma sensação de calor por todos os cantos. Foi apenas quando Rachel inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado para tentar aprofundar o beijo e o pompom amarelo balançou e bateu contra a cabeça de Quinn que as duas se separaram, rindo.

"Obrigado pelos presentes, Quinn," Rachel sussurrou quase contra os lábios dela. "Eu amei todos os dois."

"Não, Rach, obrigado você," Quinn respondeu. "Por ter passado o dia comigo e tudo o que você fez. Cantar para mendigos, apanhar para crianças... Esse foi o melhor Natal que eu já tive na minha vida."

Sem ter mais nada para falar, a loira apenas inclinou um pouco mais para frente a conectou seus lábios mais uma vez.

**25 de dezembro de 2010 – 09h11min.**

Quinn acordou com alguém a sacudindo. Ela grunhiu e tentou se desvencilhar, mas a pessoa era insistente e continuou sacudindo-a até que ela abriu os olhos.

"Rach?"

"Acorda, Quinn!" Rachel sacudiu mais um pouco. "É Natal!"

"Mas eu quero dormir..."

Quinn começou a rir quando dedos pequenos começaram a fazer cosquinha, cutucando-a perto da costela. "Rachel, para!" ela guinchou entre risadas.

"Só se você prometer que não vai voltar a dormir."

"Ok, ok! Eu prometo."

Quando a diva finalmente parou, Quinn estava sem ar. As duas ficaram deitadas ali, entre as milhares de almofadas, olhando uma para a outra enquanto a loira tentava normalizar sua respiração.

"Bom dia," Rachel cumprimentou e riu quando a loira rolou os olhos.

Ainda sorrindo, a diva apoiou as mãos dos dois lados da cabeça da loira e se inclinou para frente, fazendo com que seu cabelo castanho caísse como uma cortina ao redor delas. Quando ela a beijou, foi no mesmo ritmo lento e suave da noite anterior. O beijo fez com que a respiração que a loira estava lutando para regularizar começasse a falhar mais uma vez.

"Feliz Natal, Grinch," ela sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Quinn sorriu.

"Feliz Natal, Rach."

Yeah, talvez o Natal não fosse tão ruim assim.

* * *

><p><strong>Super aleatório, não? Hahaha<strong>

**Obrigada por ler ;)**

Até a próxima.


End file.
